Realizations
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: One-Shot...Andy thinks about Luke and Sam while sitting on the steps at the fishing cabin.


This is a one-shot fic that came to me the other night. I hope you like it

She glanced back at the sleeping man in the bed as she sat on the stairs of the fishing cabin. She had tried to sleep, but had too many thoughts running through her head. She thought about the shooting, Benny, whether or not she could handle being a cop; she thought about her relationship with Luke. She thought about Sam.

Even with the way he had treated her that day, she found herself missing him. She was still upset over the shooting, hell she was still upset about Benny. Luke didn't calm her, Sam did.

Luke's idea of helping her relax was a trip to a fishing cabin and sex. He had basically jumped her the minute they got into the cabin. They made small talk on the trip up, but no serious conversation. Andy wasn't sure how she felt about her relationship with Luke. It had started out great, but now as time has gone on, when Andy needed him to be there for her, he wasn't. He was working. He had been so cold toward her about Benny and that just irked her. He had even volunteered to help on her shooting case. He had waited for her to come out of the sergeant's office, but all he could talk about was how big the case was. He never just asked if she was ok or if she needed anything, Sam was the one who did that.

Sam. He had helped her when Benny took off, even though she may have blackmailed him into doing so, he still helped. At the end of the shift he had to wait for her to get his keys back, but he didn't just take his keys and run. She vented a little bit and he just listened and asked if she needed anything. He didn't go on a rant about how important it was to get the bullet or whether or not Benny had made the right decision, he was worried about her. He kept her company that night by helping with Marie's plumbing, not Luke.

Then of course there was the night of her shooting. She came out of the sergeant's office surprised, but happy to see Luke waiting. She wanted to just get her stuff and just curl up in his arms. He had other ideas. He again started talking about how big the case was and how good she should feel about "getting the guy" as he put it. She had killed someone, she knew he was a piece of trash, but he was still a person and she had killed him. His only offer to her was a ride home, again never asking if she was ok. Sam was the one who did that.

Sam had found her in the locker room. He told her about Shaw's broken rib and tried to put a positive spin on Shaw thinking she was cursed by telling her he should be grateful she got his gun back. Then he did what he always does, asked her how she was doing. Of course she lied and said she was great, and he knew she was lying. He offered to talk, which she turned down, but he told her when she changed her mind to call him. She knew he meant it and she was grateful for it. Just having him sitting next to her made her feel better. He had this calming effect on her. She first realized it the day at the restaurant when he was trying to get Emily back. When she told him later that night in the parking lot that she hadn't been scared because he had been there, she meant it.

When she was in her most vulnerable state, when she needed someone to comfort her most, she went to Sam. She hadn't gone over to his house with the intent to sleep with him, but something came over her when she saw him. He had genuine concern and worry in his eyes and she let her emotions take over.

Unfortunately, now that seems like it was the wrong choice to have made. She got scared, like she always does and ran on Sam. She really didn't want to be in the cabin with Luke, she was going to find an excuse not to go, but Sam's attitude had changed her mind. She didn't know why he was mad, was he mad she came over? That she had stopped and left? She had no idea, but she was going to find out.

She made a decision while sitting on those steps, looking out to the water. When they got back home she was breaking up with Luke, he wasn't right for her and she was going to talk to Sam. She needed him and she hoped she could fix things with him.

Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
